Nikt inny
by Arsine
Summary: James tłumaczy Lily, dlaczego to właśnie Syriusz powinien zostać ich Strażnikiem, czyli Black oczami najlepszego przyjaciela.


**NIKT INNY**

**Arsine Black**

Słyszy kroki na schodach. Lekkie, niepewne, kobiece. Moment później w drzwiach staje Lily ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. A może to wcale nie zmartwienie? Może to tylko wszechobecny w czasie wojny niepokój?  
— Harry właśnie zasnął — oznajmia. — Nie mogłam go uspokoić po tym spotkaniu, narobiliście niezłego rumoru — dodaje z wyrzutem. — Nadal zresztą nie rozumiem…  
— Kwiatuszku, nie każ mi tego tłumaczyć — prosi James, kurczowo zaciskając ręce na krawędzi biurka, o które się opiera. — Wiem, że wy uważacie to za głupotę, ale nie chcę nikogo innego!  
Lily podchodzi i przytula się do niego, oddając tym gestem wszystko, co powinno zostać powiedziane. Dopiero po chwili odsuwa się i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, mówi:  
— Jim, ja się nie sprzeciwiam. — Zaufanie doskonale słyszalne w jej głosie sprawia mu niemal fizyczny ból. Boi się, że je zawiedzie. — Ja tylko pytam: dlaczego akurat on?  
— Nie ufasz mojemu osądowi? — W jego słowach coś rozbrzmiewa. Uraza? Nie, mówi sobie. Niemożliwe.  
Ona patrzy na niego z naganą tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, a on czuje się jak drań. Jakby stanął przed zawiedzionym ojcem, McGonagall… Remusem? Widocznie ostatnimi czasy zbyt często widzi wyrzut i nieme błaganie w jego bursztynowych oczach, sumienie już nie daje mu przez to spokoju. Zresztą nie bez powodu.  
— Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi — fuka Lily urażona. — Jestem ciekawa. Syriusz nie należy do ludzi zbyt rozsądnych. Są inni…  
Patrzy na nią z konsternacją, marszczy czoło i z teatralnym powątpiewaniem mówi:  
— Tak?  
A myśli: Remus. Cholera jasna, Remus! Tylko, że Remus nie jest już tak pewny na swoim drewnianym piedestale przyjaciela. Korniki niepewności, stereotypów i strachu skutecznie skruszyły twardy fundament tej przyjaźni. Znowu to robisz! – To sumienie krzyczy niczym piekielny potępieniec zamknięty w jego umyśle. W swojej wyobraźni kuli się pod jego ciosami i przyznaje do winy. To Remus Lupin, twój przyjaciel – mówi sobie. Ale rozsądek dodaje, powtarzając w kółko jak mantrę: nie ufaj obcym, nie ufaj Ślizgonom, nie ufaj mieszańcom…  
— Tak. — Jej głos brzmi tak kojąco przyziemnie. W niczym nie przypomina piekielnych jęków. — I mam na myśli nie tylko Remusa. Jest też Dumbledore, twoi rodzice, Moody… Oni wszyscy są dużo bardziej odpowiedzialni.  
Mimo iż Lily zapewniała, że pyta z ciekawości, w jej ostatniej wypowiedzi na milę czuć było perswazję. Chciała zmienić jego decyzję. Chciała w końcu poczuć się bezpieczna. Nie martwić się już o nic. Żyć.  
— Poza tym… wiesz, z jakiej jest rodziny.  
Tego już za wiele, myśli James. Tak nie można! Nie można nikogo osądzać przez pryzmat czegoś, na co nie ma wpływu.  
Krzywi się lekko. Jakiś potępieniec zachrypniętym od krzyku głosem szepcze gdzieś w jego umyśle: naprawdę nie można?  
— Dosyć! — stanowczo ucina jej wywód. — Powiem ci, dlaczego. Ale jeśli nie zrozumiesz, po prostu mi zaufaj, dobrze?  
Lily kiwa głową i siada w fotelu naprzeciw biurka. Ręce układa na podołku i wyczekująco spogląda w jego stronę.  
On bierze głęboki oddech i duszą wraca do czasów, kiedy wszystko było jak trzeba. Przyjaciele byli przyjaciółmi, a wrogowie wrogami.  
— Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie? — pyta, niby całkowicie zbaczając z tematu. — Pamiętasz moment, kiedy usiadłaś na stołku, a Tiara opadła ci na oczy?

_Stał w tłumie. Niepewny, zagubiony. Ogrom Wielkiej Sali przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy, a mówiący kapelusz, który miał założyć, z daleka wydawał mu się ciężki i niedopasowany. Wpatrywał się w kolejnych pierwszorocznych, przydzielanych do poszczególnych domów i zaczął się bać. Głupek! Tak naprawdę wiedział, że to nic strasznego… Nagle na jego ramię opadła drobna, biała dłoń. Odwrócił się zaskoczony. Za nim stał poznany w pociągu kolega i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Zaraz, pomyślał. Jak on się nazywał?  
— Black, Syriusz! — McGonagall wyczytała kolejne nazwisko ze swojej długiej listy.  
Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to ten chłopak. Popatrzył w jego twarz i zamarł. Oczy. Czy to tylko złudzenie? A może naprawdę pewny siebie zawadiaka ukrywa strach? Jeśli tak, to czego się boi?  
Przez krótką chwilę zapanowała cisza. A potem…  
— GRYFFINDOR!  
Widział jak Syriusz schodzi ze stołka i kieruje się do stołu Gryfonów. Jak siada i wlepia wzrok w talerz, co chwilę potrząsając głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć szoku. Ale coś było nie tak.  
James zacisnął pięści ze złości. Nikt nie zaklaskał. Nikt._

— Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina — odpowiada Lily spokojnie.  
— No właśnie — przytakuje. — A Syriusz zawsze chciał zapomnieć.  
Patrzy na nią. Jej oczy wydają się nieobecne, jakby miała przed sobą coś zupełnie innego niż ciemny gabinet i on oparty o biurko. W końcu na jej twarzy rysuje się coś na kształt zrozumienia. Kiwa powoli głową, a gestem dłoni zachęca go, by mówił dalej.  
— A przypominasz sobie dokładnie którykolwiek z posiłków w Wielkiej Sali? Złota zastawa, dziesiątki potraw…

_…__Syriusz siedzący przy stole. Pamiętał to dokładnie. Sobota. Początek piątego roku. Miał wtedy wyjątkowo zły humor, bo Lily już rano zapowiedziała mu, że nie pójdzie z nim do Hogsmeade i że ma przestać się łudzić, iż zrobi to kiedykolwiek. Na pocieszenie wcinał więc trzeci kawałek czekoladowego ciasta, zupełnie nie zważając na to, że umazał sobie polewą pół twarzy. Syriusz patrzył na to wszystko zupełnie obojętnie do momentu, kiedy kawałek ciasta został Rogaczowi na nosie. Wtedy skrzywił się nieznacznie. Ledwo zauważalnie. Potter nie patrzył na Blacka, więc pewnie niczego by nie zauważył, gdyby nie chichot Petera. Nietrudno się było domyślić, z jakiego powodu Glizdek trzęsie się od skrywanego śmiechu. A James nie był głupi. Był za to wściekły. I postanowił się wyżyć.  
— Łapo, jak się czujesz taki lepszy, to czemu się nie przysiądziesz do swojej rodzinki ze Slytherinu?  
Remus, który do tej pory ignorował całą sytuację, bo „trzeba przeczekać jak zwykle", uniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi niespokojnie. Peter spoglądał to na Jamesa, to na Syriusza, jakby oglądał pojedynek.  
Tymczasem Jim nieubłaganie ciągnął dalej:  
— Oni też szorują nosami po suficie. Chwała wielkiemu Gryffindorowi, że go zaczarował, bo pewnie tynk by nam wpadał do soku!  
O dziwo Syriusz nie dał się sprowokować. Spokojnie połknął ostatni kawałek swojego jabłecznika i wstał od stołu.  
— Rogaty, pogadamy jak ci przejdzie. Na razie to nie ma sensu._

— Często się nabijałeś, że on jest taki… wymanierowany — podsuwa Lily. James patrzy na nią i kiwa głową.  
— Tak — przytakuje po chwili. — Do tej pory zresztą zostało mu kilka dziwnych odruchów.  
— Wiem — odpowiada bez wahania.  
Był pewny, że oboje myślą o tym samym. Czego potrzeba, żeby tak kogoś wytresować? Słów? Klapsów? Cruciatusa? Zauważa, że po plecach Lily przebiegł dreszcz, bo drgnęła lekko. Sam też nie czuje się z tą myślą najlepiej. Postanawia więc szybko zmienić temat, ale ona jest szybsza.  
— Wiesz, że połowa dziewczyn się w nim kochała?  
Po tych słowach nie potrafi się nie uśmiechnąć. Wie. W końcu z nim mieszkał, jadał śniadania, odbierał pocztę…

_— __Lunio, ja cię kiedyś normalnie zaavaduję! — warknął, ziewając szeroko. — Zrywać mnie o tak nieludzkiej porze, bo Syriusz poszedł na jakieś randez-vous…  
Lupin wywrócił oczami, a on tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie musiał stosować legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć, co przyjaciel właśnie pomyślał. „Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że tak naprawdę on rzadko kiedy chodzi na randki?"  
— Patrz.  
Przy stoliku nieopodal kominka spał Syriusz z rękami ułożonymi pod głową. Obok niego leżały jakieś pergaminy, pióro i przewrócony kałamarz, z którego atrament już dawno spłynął na podłogę.  
— Co to?  
— Nie…!  
Był szybszy. Podszedł i chwycił jeden zwitek. Przebiegłszy wzrokiem po zapisanym tekście, parsknął śmiechem.  
— No dobra, co tam jest? — Remus najwyraźniej też nie mógł poskromić swojej ciekawości.  
— Słuchaj tego! „Droga Cameron! Nie. Chociaż nie ukrywam, propozycja była zabawna. S.B."  
Lunatyk spojrzał na niego, jakby ten nagle stwierdził, że pufki są krwiożerczymi bestiami.  
— On odpisuje na te wszystkie liściki? — zapytał, łapiąc kolejny pergamin. Kiedy odczytał jego treść, uniósł brwi. — Najwyraźniej — odpowiedział sam sobie.  
James przeglądnął pozostałe listy.  
— Tutaj jest coś ciekawego, zobacz! — powiedział, podsuwając Remusowi pod nos rolkę pergaminu zapisaną okrągłym pismem Syriusza. — Znasz dziewczynę?  
Lupin spojrzał na nagłówek i kilka pierwszych linijek, po czym zdecydowanie wyrwał list z ręki Jima, zwinął i odłożył na stolik.  
— Przeglądanie śmiesznych notek to jedno, a czytanie cudzej korespondencji to już zupełnie coś innego.  
— Remmy, no! — Ten błagalny jęk był widocznie odrobinę zbyt głośny, bo Black poruszył się, mruknął coś i otworzył oczy.  
— Zasnąłem tu? — spytał retorycznie. — Cholera, ale mnie kark boli!  
— Łapciu, kim jest… Aua! — James spojrzał z wyrzutem na Remusa, który zrobił minę niewiniątka i postawił swoją stopę z powrotem na podłodze._

— Wiesz — podejmuje wątek — on zawsze stał obok mnie. Zawsze. A ja w zamian zawsze byłem obok niego. My dwaj przeciw całemu światu.  
Lily uśmiecha się czule i gładzi go po policzku.  
— Odkrywcze to to — mówi cichutko, lekkim tonem. Tak rzadko teraz odzywa się w ten sposób. — A logiczne, że dech zapiera.  
Dziwi się, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio było tak jak powiedział. Chyba w szkole. Bo potem wszystko się zmieniło. James miał Lily. Lily, o którą się bał. Którą kochał. Dla której chciał walczyć, ale dla której chciał też żyć. I choć to bolało, musiał przyznać, że Black nie miał nikogo. Co prawda było w jego życiu kilka poważniejszych związków, jednak żaden nie skończył się zbyt dobrze. Samotność z czasem stała się dla Syriusza kluczowym argumentem w wielu dyskusjach. Zabawne. Zawsze potrafił przekształcić rzeczy przykre w użyteczne. Robił to głównie po to, żeby innym oszczędzić przykrości.

_— __Nie, Potter — zaczął Szalonooki, lustrując zebranych magicznym okiem. — To może być zbyt niebezpieczne.  
Odpowiedział mu cichy pomruk aprobaty.  
— Sugerujesz, że sobie nie poradzę?! — Nigdy nie poddawał się szybko. A skoro to takie niebezpieczne, to dlaczego auror w ogóle o tym wspomniał?  
— Nie kwestionuję twoich umiejętności, smarkaczu. Chodzi o…  
Drzwi się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Syriusz. Większość członków Zakonu zaszczyciła go krótkim spojrzeniem i wróciła do przyglądania się wymianie zdań na końcu stołu.  
— …nadaję się znakomicie! — warknął akurat James.  
Dostrzegł, że Lily patrzy na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Jakby z wyrzutem. Udał, że nie zauważył. Nie chciał widzieć. Nie w tej chwili.  
— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — odezwał się ostrożnie Black, siadając naprzeciwko Jamesa, a po prawej stronie Szalonookiego. — Coś mnie ominęło?  
— Twój kumpel bardzo chce iść na śmierć — odpowiedział wprost Moody.  
Syriusz nie dał znać ani jednym gestem, że ta informacja w jakiś sposób go poruszyła.  
— A co nam by to dało? — spytał konkretnie.  
— Trochę czasu. — Auror był zdziwiony trzeźwością jego umysłu i tym nowym, chłodnym opanowaniem. Chociaż… w pewnym sensie wcale się nie dziwił. Black w ostatniej potyczce ze Śmierciożercami nieźle namieszał. Ale też nieźle oberwał.  
— W takim razie pójdę za niego.  
To stwierdzenie wywołało burzę.  
— Nasi uzdrowiciele dopiero co pozwolili ci wstać z łóżka!  
— Nie możesz!  
__ — Bez sensu, nikt nie powinien się tam pchać!  
— JA SIĘ NIE ZGADZAM!  
Ostatnie zdanie zostało niemal wykrzyczane przez Jamesa. Syriusz spojrzał na niego spokojnie i odchylił się na krześle.  
— Bo?  
Potter się tego nie spodziewał. Chociaż usilnie szukał w głowie, nie mógł znaleźć żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi. „Jesteś moim przyjacielem" nie wydawało się zbyt przekonujące.  
— Bo ja idę i kropka — burknął w końcu.  
Syriusz z głośnym stuknięciem nóg krzesła usiadł prosto, po czym nachylił się przez stół w jego stronę.  
— Rogaty, zastanów się. I choć wiem, że to boli, pomyśl — wyszeptał nieco jadowicie. — Spójrz na Lilkę. Widzisz jak na ciebie patrzy?  
Rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie. Siedziała obok niego ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół. Lekki rumieniec wpełzł na jej policzki. Nie wiedząc, co robić, wyłamywała sobie palce.  
— I co?  
— Jak myślisz, co ona poczuje, jak ty sobie tak po prostu pójdziesz i zginiesz?  
Jamesa zamurowało. Wszyscy inni wstrzymali oddechy. Nawet magiczne oko Moody'ego przestało wirować i zatrzymało się na Syriuszu.  
— A ty? Ty niby możesz sobie pójść i zginąć?! — warknął w końcu Potter.  
Black znów się wyprostował i rzucił niby lekkim tonem.  
— Tak, James. Ja mogę. Bo na mnie nikt w domu nie czeka, a połowa z tu obecnych ma mnie za czarnomagiczny pomiot. Dlatego ja mogę. A ty nie._

— Tylko raz w niego zwątpiłem — stwierdza James po dość długiej ciszy. — Przy tej sprawie ze Snape'em — dodaje szybko. — Zwątpiłem nie przez jego pochodzenie, tylko przez własną głupotę. Ale wiem na pewno, że coś takiego nigdy się nie powtórzy.  
— Wiesz?  
— Tak, Lily. Wiem.

_— __Remmy, błagam — wyszeptał Syriusz, siadając na łóżku i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Błagam…  
Remus spojrzał na niego swoimi pełnymi wyrzutu bursztynowymi oczami.  
— Nie mam ci czego wybaczać — rzucił sucho. — Potraktowałeś mnie tak jak wszyscy. To całkowicie zgodne z prawem.  
— Lunio, dobrze wiesz, że nie ma prawa, które pozwala cię tak traktować — warknął James, __opierający się o jedną z czterech kolumienek podtrzymujących baldachim.  
— Nie ma też takiego, które tego zabrania — wtrącił skrupulatnie Remus.  
— Nie chciałem… — jęknął Black. Sam już nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Jak to wszystko naprawić.  
— Nie chciałeś?! Nie chciałeś, do jasnej cholery?! — Nerwy Jima właśnie zawiodły. Puściły, uwalniając falę gniewu i złości. — Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś?!  
— Chciałem… Smark wciskał ten swój nochal w cudze sprawy. Chciałem dać mu nauczkę!  
— I pomyślałeś, że fajnie będzie poszczuć go kumplem, tak?!  
— To nie tak miało być!  
— A jak? Smark miał zginąć, a ty udawałbyś, że to, kurwa, przypadek? — James już nie krzyczał. Mówił głośno i wyraźnie, dobitnie uświadamiając Syriuszowi winę. — Wiesz co by wtedy zrobili z Remmym?  
— Dosyć!  
Obaj jak na komendę odwrócili się do Remusa. Lupin popatrzył w oczy najpierw jednemu, potem drugiemu. W końcu powiedział:  
— Dajcie już spokój. Zapomnijmy o tym. Było, minęło. Za jakiś czas będziemy się z tego śmiać._

Nigdy się z tego nie śmiali. A tamto wydarzenie… Ono nauczyło Syriusza przepraszać. Wcześniej bowiem w ogóle tego nie robił. Jeśli się z kimś pokłócił, po jakimś czasie po prostu jakby nigdy nic zaczynał normalną rozmowę. I chociaż nie domagał się tego głośno, na początku – jak każdy czystokrwisty – uważał, że to jego powinno się przeprosić. Potem z kolei nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Zresztą do tej pory robił to dość nieporadnie.  
— W takim razie… niech tak będzie — mówi Lily, wstając. — James?  
— Tak? — Spogląda na nią wzrokiem człowieka wybudzonego ze snu.  
— Chyba rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli…  
Uśmiecha się, a ona robi to samo. Od początku wojny wszystkie jej uśmiechy są dla niego na wagę złota. Przy każdej okazji stara się je wywołać. A ona się uśmiecha. I oboje udają, że wojna nic nie zmieniła w ich życiu.  
— Cieszę się, kwiatuszku. Naprawdę się cieszę.  
W tym momencie ktoś cicho puka do drzwi.  
— Proszę! — wołają zgodnie.  
Do środka wchodzi Syriusz.  
— Jim, Lily. — Kiwa głową na przywitanie. — Co do tego strażnika… Mam świetny pomysł!


End file.
